


When nature came to visit.

by Ghost_fox_in_training



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Emissary, Emotional, Gen, Magic, Nature, Princess - Freeform, even princesses have eating dissorders, i wrote this to cheer up my friend, long lasting friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_fox_in_training/pseuds/Ghost_fox_in_training
Summary: When Princess Katherine comes home from a trip to see her father in another kingdom, she is exhausted and just about ready to give up. That is until the very embodiment of nature and magic; her closest friend Lance came to visit.





	When nature came to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly implied mention of a not specified eating disorder so if that may trigger you stop now. Mentions the feelings and maybe one of the behaviours but not in great detail. 
> 
> For those that wish to continue, I hope you enjoy!

x

"Ma'am, Miss Birch is here to see you." Katherine looked up from her book and forced a small smile to cross her lips.   
"Lovely, thank you Christopher." The butler bowed curtly before striding back through the princesses bedroom doors, the tap of his dress shoes echoing down the hall. Katherine turned her attention back to her book, assuming that Lance had stopped by the kitchen to visit the small family of cats that had made themselves at home by the stove. 

"Perhaps you should mention to your mother the idea of putting a carpet of some sort down that hall, it's awfully noisy." The princess almost jumped at the sudden sign of the emissaries arrival.   
"Yet I did not hear a single footstep of your approach." Katherine replied easily. Lance chuckled gently.   
"I suppose it's my years of sneaking up on things. That and the sheer quality of my boots."   
"I still don't understand how those things can be so robust yet so quiet" The delicate girl sighed, placing her book down on the windowsill.

Finally turning to greet her old friend, Katherine opened her arms and allowed herself to be embraced by a mixture of worn leather, the scent of fresh air and the simple feeling of comfort that did not come often in a castle such as this. All too soon the arms around her loosened and warm hands came to rest on her arms.   
"Now, why don't we go somewhere pretty and you can tell me why you're so exhausted?" The princess saw the concern behind the familiar silvery-blue eyes of the taller girl.  

There was no use in denying how she felt to her emissary, the girl's powers were unimaginable and included an ability to physically feel the emotions of others. She had always described it as different levels of weight or physical pressure whenever the princess asked about it. Lance had long since learned to control this, among many of her abilities, finding simply that it was draining for her and invasive for others. She always made sure however, to update herself on Katherine's condition specifically, knowing full well that the princess struggled to ask for help. Surprisingly enough to the castle staff, she didn't mind such frequent check ups. Instead she found that having someone know exactly how she felt to be comforting.

"Did you have a spot in mind?" Lance let a soft smile take over her face.   
"I found a stunning new clearing, it's on the edge of a small lake, surrounded by trees and covered in wildflowers. I met a lovely family of deer while I read there, I've visited frequently since I found it, especially while you were visiting your father. There's a beautiful willow tree close to the water, with two branches practically made for us to perch on while the world whizzes past us." Katherine felt her heart lighten at her emissaries lively words, for the first time in a month the princess didn't fear leaving her room. 

Glancing down at her nightdress, the smaller girl nodded. "Just let me dress into something more appropriate and we'll be on our way." With a short bow Lance moved to the window seat and occupied herself with inspecting the princesses most recent distraction. 

Katherine scanned the contents of her wardrobe, intent on finding something she'd be able to move in. Inwardly praising her seamstress, the princess celebrated the discovery of her newly repaired riding breeches. Katherine slipped into them easily and selected one of her button down shirts with lace detailing to pair with the well worn leather.   
Avoiding the full-length mirror that stood ominously beside her closet, the princess turned to see her emissary engrossed in a tiny swirl of magically produced smoke that wound round her fingers. Sliding her feet into her expensive boots, she allowed her curiosity to grow. The tiny places Lance managed to find in the woods never once disappointed her in their beauty and peacefulness. 

Katherine watched Lance manipulate the smoke with smooth gestures until suddenly it formed a single butterfly and fluttered out the open window into the warm spring air.   
"Are you ready m'lady?" The emissary looked over at Katherine, taking in her slightly unkempt hair and casually applied clothing. The princess nodded silently but surely, suddenly Lance was beside her and taking her hand. "Then allow me to remove you from this place." 

The princess had never gone so easily. 

The smile never left Lances face as she guided the smaller girl through town, she greeted children and workers who waved at the pair as they passed, though she never let go of Katherine's hand, not even as they reached the edge of the woods. 

Lance listened to the singing of the trees, allowing it to guide her to the place she sought. Soon enough, the emissary spotted the entrance to the clearing and tugged Katherine slightly more eagerly towards it. The dark haired girl giggled breathlessly at the sudden excitement until they broke through the trees. Lance looked back expectantly at the princess, perfectly aware of how she was feeling, yet eager to see her face as she reacted. 

Said face was one of pure awe. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes widened impossibly. The sunlight lit up her features perfectly, her eyes gleamed and her hair shone. She could barely get out the hushed whisper of "so beautiful"  until Lance squeezed her hand reassuringly.   
"Indeed it is, and it's waiting for us to relax." 

Katherine allowed herself to be tugged towards the willow tree Lance had described. Although they didn't begin the climb. Instead Lance removed her boots, rolled up her breeches and sat with her feet in the sparkling water of the lake and her back leaning comfortably against the trunk. Katherine stood for a moment, taking in how much Lance seemed to belong here, out among all kinds of nature. Although it wasn't surprising, she did have the ability to communicate with most of it. That was one of her emissaries powers she'd never fully understand. "A kind of telepathy" Lance had called it. Not taking in any particular language, but more sending signals of emotion out and feeling the waves of energy that was returned. A soft smile graced the emissaries face as she rested her head against the tree, her eyes closed and breathing deeply. 

Instead of joining Lance in removing her boots for the water, Katherine eased herself into a laying position and placed her head on her emissaries lap. Said emissary immediately moved a hand to her princesses hair and found a steady rhythm to stroke it to. Katherine let out a soft sigh and closed her own eyes in response. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word and neither willing to break the silence just yet. Until Lance felt a tug on her soul, the weight of emotion was returning to her princess.   
"So, what's up?"   
"Not a whole lot actually."   
"Hmm, still something then, what is it?"  
"It's just, my trip to dad's was rough and I feel so huge all the time and I just spend time crying and eating and crying and I don't know how much longer I can do this." As much as Katherine's admission broke Lances heart, she could not have said she was surprised. 

The princess had always failed to see just how radiant she was. Even in the early days when Lance was under the care of the court to learn about her powers and how to use them, she had often caught the princess feeding her dinner to her dogs. It was only when the truth about Katherine's father was revealed that Lance gathered the courage to approach the depression-consumed girl. The two had bonded over a similar appreciation for the power of nature and simple peace and quiet, Lance would sneak up to the princesses room to talk to her after her lessons, sometimes showing her what she had learned, other times listening to the princesses pains. The only thing that never changed was how the conversation would fade and the two would lay together, Lances arms around Katherine and Katherine's head on Lances chest.

Other than appearances, little changed as they grew older. Lance grew bigger and stronger, cut her hair short, shaved the lower layers of it and acquired a few meaningful tattoos.   
They were no longer confined to the castle grounds, instead they chose to roam the woods in which Lance had built her little wooden home. They still laid and held one another frequently, just not always in a bed or on a couch, more and more they found wild places to relax, relying on Lances magick to keep them safe.

"You're dad is a rough guy so I'm not surprised about that. You are literally the thinnest person I know, you have less meat on your bones than the poorest of the beggars and you have a whole team of chefs to cater to your tastes. Not to mention how stunningly beautiful you are. And hey crying is ok, you're struggling and you're allowed to cry. I know you don't want to hear it but eating is a good thing right now, you need more food, more energy and yeah, that will make you a bit heavier, but you can't survive without eating and if you ask me, a little bit more weight will likely only make you look more radiant, more beautiful, healthy is beautiful." Lance spoke softly to the girl in the grass beside her, she heard the wildflowers fuss over her condition and smiled sadly when the willow tree sent out a wave of sadness for her suffering. "The very earth you walk on is urging you to keep going. I wish you could hear them Kat, you have so much to live for, so much to discover. Everything around us now is pleading with me, urging me to lift your spirits, to show you why and to give you reasons to live. You know I'll always try my best in that sense, but I regret only that I can't take away your pain." Katherine nodded once in acknowledgment, feeling sleep crawl over her in the peaceful environment. "It's ok, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."   
With that, Katherine let herself drift to the low rumbling of Lances voice and the slow thrumming of her life force to pull her into dreamland.

x 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! X


End file.
